1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas tree watering apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved Christmas Tree watering apparatus wherein the same provides for the selective fluid flow of water into a tree to enhance its preservation during use, with a secondary fluid flow into the apparatus to provide for actuation upon sensing of elevated temperatures, such as during a fire of the tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas tree watering apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art in typical preservation of the Christmas tree and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,176 to Spinosa wherein a basic fluid basin is arranged to provide for fluid flow and replenishment of the basin for use by a tree mounted into the basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,587 to Stancio sets forth a Christmas tree irrigation to direct fluid flow to an underlying support stand of a Christmas tree, as is also typified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,252 to Krausc.
The providing of water to a Christmas tree stand is typical in the prior art as is also noted in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,951 to Schwaderlapp.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved Christmas tree watering apparatus as set forth in the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for fluid flow onto an outer surface of a Christmas tree and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.